Seireitou Kawahiru
"A light so bright it cannot be hidden, that breaks through the silence and revives in this world." - Yanni Sholla Seireitou Kawahiru (瀞霊冬川平, lit. Pure Soul of the Surrounding Daytime), also named by the Order of the Vizards as Vizard King Seireitou and Grandmaster Seireitou, is the Xiāochú son of Yeshua and younger brother of Madara Kawahiru, and the former Eighth Division Captain of the Gotei 13; as well as the Protanganist of Bleach Otrosendero, Bleach Otrosendero - Dawn of the Draziv and Bleach Otrosendero - Yūyake no Sōzōshin. Following the Sougishiki Skirmish, and the death of both Sydonay and Omniel, Seireitou becomes known as one of the Sānrǎo, and now known by the moniker Qítiān Dàshèng (齊天大聖, Great Sage, Equal of Heaven; seiten-taisei). He serves as the sensei of a group of beginning Students from Reiji Maigo in the series, Bleach Nagareboshi. Once Suneku take up their place as the new Government of Reiji Maigo, Seireitou becomes a renegade shinigami along with Shiori Miyamoto and Coyote Starrk. Appearance Seireitou has pure pearl eyes and long pearlish silver hair. He is fairly tall for his 26 year old appearance stature. He wears a special version of rurouni clothing, brown in color, with a blue/white mantle over it. He carries his own Zanpakuto behind him, worn on his scarlet roped belt. The other Zanpakuto, which was his father's, is on his waist, which is visible. Following his Return, His hair is kept in a small knot, but is still draped down, long enough to reach his upper back. He wears a straw hat and a shoulder draped pink flowered kimono over his uniform, that is scarlet/pearl on the inside. Although his haori and kimono are cheap, his pin-wheel hairpins in the hairknot are very expensive. Personality According to Sydonay, Seireitou has both a superiority complex and an inferiority complex. Seireitou has been shown as unwilling to acknowledge when he is wrong or out of his league. He is also a very stubborn, short-tempered, occasionally confrontational, spontaneous, determined, outspoken, strong-willed, witty, cynical, impulsive man, and is extremely protective of his friends and family. This latter trait is the driving force behind most of his actions and almost all of the story arcs have stemmed from him rushing off to save someone, usually females. He attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image, despite claiming to not care about what other people think about him. Interestingly enough, several female characters in the series have possibly developed romantic feelings for him, often due to his inwardly compassionate nature, namely Bella Pelear, Kimiko, Asaka Miyagi, Sakura Hazumi, and Shiori Miyamoto. Throughout all his life, he lived by a solid code. He believed firmly in that the way of the shinigami is resolute acceptance of death. He also believed that one can only be strong when one has someone they wish to protect, and that any power gained through other motives are meer trivial increases. True strength comes from inside, which was the way he abided by all his life. In his own words, Seireitou claims to be unaffected by any form of morals or ethics, which he views as a mere restriction on his potential. He is, therefore, willing to stop at nothing to further his selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if he deems it necessary. He is fond of long, complicated, and somewhat convoluted plots, many of which do not have any real reason until he reveals them, and frequently appears to toy with his underlings for amusement. Despite being one of the the strongest, Seireitou retains a level of humbleness and isn't overly arrogant about his strength. He is also one of the most proficient combatants in the Soul Society, and maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle. He refuses to fight in the presence of a child or even with a child. Nonetheless, he was seen to be quite respectful, particularly to the fallen and the dead. Apparently believing traumas he experienced in his youth had enlightened him to the true meaning of pain and suffering, he considered himself a deity, and believed he had evolved beyond a mere human being. He is a complex person with some rather difficult to understand views. For example, he believes if two people share very different views, its better they go their seperate ways. Despite this seemingly "immature", free-spirited and carefree attitude, Seireitou is sage-like and serious when the time calls for it. He has also been called both arrogant and youthful, and this is considered to be his major weakness upon first glance. He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Seireitou, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned. His staggering power is simultaneously reigned in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty, morality and indomidable spirit. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. Despite his almost limitless skills, good-hearted spirit, and courage, Seireitou is shown to suffer from severe ailurophobia, or the fear of cats. Despite being one of the the strongest, Seireitou retains a level of humbleness and isn't overly arrogant about his strength, although when fighting Hakudoshi, he does comment on how the fight "wouldn't be too easy" even after finding out that Hakudoshi is the strongest Shinkūmyō under Kariudo's command. Despite this fact, however, Seireitou is quite aware of the fact that his power outmatched many of those around him and would not hesitate to remind others of this fact, if the situation demanded it. He is also one of the most proficient combatants in Soul Society and Reiji Maigo, and maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle, much like his best friend Ryan. He refuses to fight in the presence of a child or even with a child. He also is against the idea of needless bloodshed, even if honor is involved and so far seems to only step up for a fight when a friend is in danger. Surprisingly, given his dark past, Seireitou isn't cruel like many other shinigami, nor does he rule over others with fear to gain respect. He also likes teasing people, as demonstrated by his apparent reactions to Ryan, treating him like a child for having what he calls a "naivete world view". Background :Main Article: As the Pendulum Swings One Final Time: Seireitou's Origin Not much was known about Seireitou's Royal childhood, but was placed into the Kuchiki Clan of the Soul Society unknowingly by his father, Yeshua, to protect him from Kenji. As a child living in the Rukongai, Seireitou found himself with no friends, except for Senka Kururugi who seemed to be in that very same position. The two trained together, and became the closest of friends, almost like siblings. At an early age, he attended Soul Reaper Academy due to his high spiritual powers and desire to become stronger. During his time there, he found Kidō escepially hard due to the chants and concentration. It was also during this time when he first met Rangiku Matsumoto. Along with Rangiku, his other teenhood friend Senka, who also soon became a Captain of the Gotei 13, Squad 10 with Rangiku as her Lieutenant. However, soon after, the Captains of the Gotei 13 saw Seireitou's powers as extroadinary for someone so young and enlisted him as a Lieutenant of the Eighth Division. Seireitou, by this point, had mastered Bankai. Fed up with being "Number 2", in the dead of night, sneaks up on his captain and murders him in cold blood. The next day, the captains had an emergency meeting to discuss the captain's death. While no trace to a culprit could be found, they decided to enlist Seireitou as the new captain of Eighth Division. He served for many years, soon becoming known by many as "The White Lotus" and/or "The White Knight". However, following Akujin's betrayal of experimenting with Hollowfication, Seireitou became one of his test subjects. However, Seireitou's Inner Hollow proved to be too powerful for even Akujin to control and abandoned Seireitou as the captains found him. Due to accusations made against Seireitou for Hollowfication, he was forced to defect from Soul Society and traveled to the Human world where he was given a Gigai by Kisuke Urahara. Synopsis Powers & Abilites Immense Spiritual Power: As one of, if not the strongest Xiāochú, he possesses tremendous spiritual power. After releasing his Bankai and Shukai forms, Seireitou's spritual pressure and energy increase to a point where even Hikaru begins to seriously doubt if he can defeat Seireitou. His energy has been shown great enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, affect others from seemingly miles away and cause them to enter a state of paralysis and confusion, and use it as a sort of armor making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. As thought by Ryan, "His power... Why is it so overpowering? Is it.. even Reiatsu? It's too dense and heavy to even be called spiritual energy. It feels like there's an ocean above the sky...". His spiritual energy is scarlet/black. He is also seen killing other Hollows just by being near them. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though he hasn't shown the extent of his abilities in this field as of yet, Seireitou has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. Hikaru speculates that he only draws his sword against opponents he considers "worthy". Seireitou also seems to prefer applying an "off-the-ground" method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints, such as when he attempted to use his Konpuresu ShikonHisakiten on an offending Hikaru by attacking him from the air above his head, or when he jumped upwards with a Flash step in an attempt to catch Hikaru off guard during their most recent confrontation. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: He appears to be very efficient in swordsmanship, being able to fight on-par with a full-powered Bankai Ryun and even slice through his Gatsuga Bakuha. Seireitou prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free though it usually remains hanging. He is quite adept at blocking while his offense is capable of great precision. He was able to fend off Ryun using his mask-enhanced Bankai for very long amounts without releasing his Zanpakuto. Seireitou's fighting style also involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them. Perceptive Combatant: Despite his laid back attitude, Seireitou has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful man as well as being very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking to better manipulate them and seemingly always be aware of any danger. He has also shown himself as a powerful strategist and tactician, capable of formulated well thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. He is highly intelligent, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. The series repeatedly demonstrates Seireitou's mental acuity; ranging from his superb skill in playing chess, to an incident when Haizo says Minkai's name, Seireitou instantly comes up with twelve different possibilities for Minkai's identity - including the correct one and such as in his battles with both Ryan Getsueikirite and Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki where he would have been successful in dodging their weapons if not for unforeseen abilities. Enhanced Strength: Perhaps due to years of combat experience and time on the battlefield, Seireitou has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Repeatedly, he has shown clear evidenced of his strength from acts like kicking Hikaru through a building and slamming Ryan over his shoulder with one hand in their battle, as well as when he grabbed Ryan's sword barehanded and reeled both him and the sword in for an attack. Xiāochú Status :Wúpiào Expert: One of Seireitou's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skillful speed. Seireitou's skill in Wúpiào is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Wúpiào users. This allows him to move fast enough to easily parry a close-range killing blow by a royal guard-level opponent. :Āoshǎn: Seireitou has shown the ability to preform Āoshǎn. He is able to destroy a Zanpakuto of Espada Level 8 or below with a single shot of a Āoshǎn. He is able to change the direction of this attack during firing, making it extremely difficult to avoid. Seireitou is able to fire multiple Āoshǎn at the speed of a Dàn technique. :Cháxún: One of his strongest abilites is his ability to sense and track Reiatsu, even if it is being concealed by a Bakudo or Kido of Level 40 or below. :Shōukyōku Kidō: Seireitou possesses great skill in Shoukyoku Kido, being able to easily summon spells at the blink of an eye without the incantation, and still have it boast extreme potency. Seireitou seems to favor Shoukyoku Kido above Shinigami Kido, but tends to use his Xiāochú Reiatsu in place of his Hollow Reiatsu. :*''Ch'anyom:'' Seireitou's Ch'anyom manifests as a twin pair of unique eyes, characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a grayish-purple iris and sclera. Seireitou's, along with the increase in speed and strength as well as reiatsu levels, allows him to control the flow of reiatsu in one's body through hand to hand combat, utilizes his Taekkyeon techniques. Though he cannot create dramatic changes to a person's reiatsu levels, he may use this form of art to halt or stop a Kido or Release State momentarily in order to supplement his own strategies or techniques. Sennami: This is a technique designed by Seireitou that combines two concepts that he addresses as "Spacial Regression Conflict" and "Reishi Torrental Manipulation". In a similar manner to Garganta, Seireitou states that the technique forces the dimenional reishi that makes up the Existant Realm (Ex. Soul Society, Reiji Maigo, Earth), and causes it's existance to conflict with the Reishi that makes up Heaven. This confliction allows Seireitou to transform his arm or hand into a weapon with no equal. Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit of Hanullim that appears in the Zanpakutō Escapement arc see Hanullim (spirit). Hanullim (하늘님 하느님, the ultimate reality; "Hanuel-nim", supreme being) is the name of Seireitou Kawahiru's Zanpakutō. During Seireitou and Shiori's fight against Myoken, both Mikoto Sano and Hikariama were broken in conflict; their shattered remains melted into pure spiritual energy that fell upon Seireitou's Hēisèrì Yínyuèliàng (Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo and Shuāngrìxīnyuè). This caused a transformation of the blade, as the three blades reacted upon contact with eachother's spiritual signature. It takes the appearance of a nodachi when used, and emits a powerful holy aura from it's blade. What is interesting is that when the blade was first forged, the reiatsu being emitted initially was evil; similar to that of a Hollow's. After training for several years in solitude, Seireitou was able to purify and master his blade; conquering the blade's inner spirit. Unagi Kuchiki stated that this was Seireitou's blade's final transformation, for now that Seireitou has conquered both life and death; hatred and love; he could now finally achieve his full potential. ::Sealed Special Ability: While sealed, Seireitou can preform a technique known as "Ayasuriko" (シャドウフォックス所持, Shadow Fox Possession) which allows Seireitou to merge with the shadow of a subdued foe. Seireitou can then fully control the victim from within their shadow, allowing him to more easily infiltrate foreign territories or to plan an ambush. If he has to use his other techniques, he must emerge from the shadow. Once he fully emerges, the hold over his victim is broken and they regain control of their body. *'Shikai:' Hanullim is released by the command, "Light of Heaven shine and God of Darkness sneer, Shadow of the Moon blacken and Eye of the Sun awaken." ("Tengoku no hikari wo akeru, kurayami no kami wa choushiyou, tsuki no kage wo kageru, taiyou no me wo sameru." 라이트천국의광택과하나님의비웃음암흑어둠의문검게하고눈을태양의각성의중궁극의현실); Hanullim itself becomes a Japanese Longblade with a silver blade, and black hilt. It's gaurd becomes the Kanji for "hogosha" or Protector. Seireitou gains a massive Reiatsu aura around his body that burns up the surrounding area. :Shikai Special Ability: While no clear explanation of Hanullim's powers has been given, Seireitou states that his power derives itself from the three main realms; mortal, heaven, and hell. It can also manipulate one's heart and desire. As stated by both Omniel and Ryan, "It possesses a Strange Power, the power to manipulate desire. To change one's drive.", though this power has yet to be fully explained. It's final "explained" shikai ability revolves around it's unique manipulation of reiatsu. Seireitou's most powerful weapon in this state, determined by Ryan, is the reiatsu itself; appearing to have a mind of its own. Since the reiatsu is sentient, it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to predict, as Seireitou was followed by Ryan's eyes, but the reiatsu was not. ::Shikon Hisakiten (天国の炎の牙, Fang of Heaven's Flames) is Hanullim's signature attack; a powerful energy attack that fires a concentrated, scarlet/black-colored blast(s) with gold lightning surrounding it of spiritual power in the shape of a crescent or fang. Shikon Hisakiten is a very potent technique, which can become more powerful when Seireitou expels more spiritual energy into it. These waves of reiatsu also seem to distrupt the space they occupy at the time. This causes effects on active techniques, as well as limiting the use of a speed enhancing technique such as shunpo or sonido. The waves themselves, however, possess great power and can easily crush through Hueco Mundo towers; As shown by Seireitou, he was able to destroy several towers with a single wave, without even calling the name of the attack. ::Yulryeo (율려); named after the Korean Deity of Creation, is a flame technique of unimaginable force. It is said to represent the "Material Earth" (자재지구, Busshitsukai); The pinkish-white flames summoned by Yulryeo, the Holy Candle of Maiden Yuta, is said to be even hotter than the sun. The strange thing about Yulryeo is that it burns everything that is hit by the flames during the day, but it also heals with freezing cold water during the night. Nothing, not even regular fire itself or even energy, can stand up to these flames and put them out. Wherever Seireitou focuses his blade's reiatsu, the flames will appear at the exact spot. What is unusual is that these flames are actually "alive", and follow the target that is being followed by Seireitou's blade and eyes. The flames grow larger and larger the more Seireitou's target continues to evade them. These flames have a powerful gravity effect on their hit targets; forcing the flame to go through anything it hits. It would appear that Seireitou can also manipulate an electric force from the flames as well; He can create a vortex of highly gravitized lightning that can crush and destroy all that "appear before his being". :::Haemosu (해모수, Son of Heaven) is a powerful one-shot technique that is useable through Yulryeo. The heat from the flames are sent into the skies above to form thunderclouds, which are required for this technique's execution. This is because the technique uses natural lightning as opposed to lightning-style reiatsu; its power easily outmatches all other lightning-style reiatsu techniques. Seireitou is able to then "tame the lightning", and reforge it's shape into a more animal form. It was said that, given lightning's speed of 1/1000th of a second, this technique was unable to miss. The force of this technique is great, but appears to also take a toll on Seireitou's body after useage. In addition, usage seems to destroy the thunder clouds as the sky cleared up of clouds after use. As such, this technique can only be used once in a fight. However, natural lightning can reach a temperature of 30,000 °C, so that even if it misses the target, the sizable blast will likely eliminate the enemy. ::Magoseong (마고성) is an illusion-based technique, said to represent the "Everlasting Darkness of Hell" (영원히지옥의어둠, Mugenyami no Naraku). Seireitou's blade starts to glow a golden-purple, as it shatters into reiatsu. This reiatsu becomes manifested into large amounts of mononoke in the shape of blue-flame bearing ravens that attack the target(s). When the opponent is struck by these, force the opponent's perception of reality to change drastically depending on how, when, where, and in what way the mononoke attacked the opponent. Seireitou reveals that this "illusion" isn't the same as regular illusion zanpakuto powers, and outranks many illusion-based zanpakuto in terms of power and duration. The resulting psychological trauma will render the target unable to control their actions, making them obey Seireitou's orders. The very few who are able to escape the clutches of this technique's final affliction are unable to return to their normal lives, for Seireitou's influence resides in them; haunting them forever and never allowing them peace of mind. Many are then driven to do unspeakable acts and even hurt those close to them. No cure is known as of yet, because this technique not only affects the mind but the body and soul on the same level. This technique is not without cost, for Seireitou can only use this technique once per release due to the vast amounts of reiatsu required to keep this technique in stability. Should Seireitou force this technique or preform it when he lacks the required amount of reiatsu, the illusions will turn on him and actually begin to eat away at his own subconcious. *'Bankai:' Hanullim becomes Shinwacheon Hanullim (최고의신성아래로전달되는, Passing down the Supreme Being's Divinity); Seireitou states that his Bankai is slower than most Bankai because of the immense power of Hanullim. When released, Seireitou is surrounded by red phantom bones that exert a monsterious reiatsu from their being. Rayn has even stated that he hears Hanullim's "heartbeat" during this releasement. These bones are impenetreble and seem almost invinvicle and unbreakable. Slowly, these bones will start to form a skeleton that appears like that of a human's torso. While Seireitou is protected from the outside, inside Seireitou is allowed to send off reiatsu attacks such as Shikon Hisakiten without harming the shield. What is soon noticeable about these bones is that over time, flesh starts to cover the bones, giving it's appearance similar to that of an angelic specter. Another noticable trait is that these bones seem to close in on Seireitou slowly, as flesh begins to cover and form a more humaniod being. Seireitou soon reveals that this is meerly the starting point of his Bankai, in order to give Hanullim time to exert his power. ::Enhanced Shikon Hisakiten: In the beginning stages of Bankai, Shikon Hisakiten's power and usage reach their nigh extent. It is capable of becoming any form, for Seireitou is now able to completely control the flowing wild reiatsu. Such forms as pillars, spirals, and even orbs are shown to be well within Seireitou's control. They are also much more potent; one was shown to be able to completely cut through the Seireitei's outside barrier made of Sekki seki, which is made specifically for repelling reiatsu. :One Tailed State: Once Seireitou's bankai has reached a certain level of reiatsu extertion, these bones melt into a pure gold reiatsu that creates a semi-permeable membrane of reiatsu around Seireitou. This is called a "cloak", which serves as an outermost shield around his body, in the shape of a fox complete with long ears and a tail. His fighting style seems to cross over to a more animalistic type, being more straight forward with thrusts of the blade. When Seireitou uses Shikon Hisakiten, the aura from the cloak carries over and adds an extra layer to the attack, making it grow much stronger and almost tripling it's potency. ::Maunari (時間轟音, Roar of Time) is the ability that becomes usuable at the One Tailed State. It appears that when Seireitou uses this move, it powers up a ball of purplish-black energy then releasing it in a massive blast, being able to distort time in certain areas. It appears that it cannot be utilized in rapid succession, as shown when Seireitou attempted to use it in a row, and it failed. :Two - Four Tailed States: As Hanullim continues to release more and more energy, Seireitou gains more tails to his mighty reiatsu cloak. The only difference now is that Seireitou's eyes also have dark red eye shadow similar to the inner spirit Hanullim's appearance. From two to four, Seireitou's outer power changes with the more tails he possesses. It seems that Seireitou even has the inner insticts of a beast, even roaring during his fight. His roars are powerful enough to weaken oncoming reiatsu attacks, but to what extent is unknown. However, Seireitou was able to completely diminish a Sokatsui spell, coming from three different directions with only one roar. In the two through fours states, he gains a mysterious power to form high density fire spheres in his mouth, green in color. These green flame balls are shot off from his mouth, similar to that of his roars, and seem to possess devastating power. ::Aidanamida (スペースリップ, Rip of Space) is the ability that becomes usuable at the Two Tailed State. It is fired off as a large fang of pink energy, that will usually leave marks in the space/time continum when the opponent dodges it. If it should hit the target, the target will slowly be swallowed up by the rip in space, because the gravity is comparable to that of a black hole, though possibly weaker as it was shown by Minkai Zokatakei to be dodgable. ::Yúbìnquán (私は電力を拒否する, I Reject Power) is the ability that becomes usuable at the Three Tailed State. It is the name of Seireitou's only defensive technique. It creates a powerful shield/barrier around Seireitou or company that can defend against most attacks. The only recorded time it has even been showed to fail was after it took the brunt of two Cero Cielodios and shattered into pieces. ::Tiānlǐwù (天国のギフト, Heaven's Gift) is the ability that becomes usuable at the Four Tailed State. It is the name of the only healing technique in Seireitou's arsenal. This creates a large golden barrier around Seireitou that seemingly heals all damage done to him to a certain extent. He cannot create new limbs like Orihime Inoue, but if he still has the torn off limb, he may add it back to his body, to make it good as new. :Five - Seven Tailed States: As Hanullim continues to release more and more energy, Seireitou gains more tails to his mighty reiatsu cloak. Along with his dark red eye shadow, Hanullim's red markings are now visible on Seireitou's face during the five through seven tailed states. The golden cloak now becomes much more intense, and actually starts emitting silver stands of reiatsu from the core cloak itself. At these stages, Seireitou's voice begins to seem much more serious and darker, similar to that of Hanullim's voice. His very aura starts to make even breathing difficult for his opponent(s). Shikon Hisakiten has now gained a more corrosive ability, being able to corrode through biotic substances such as flesh. His muscle strength, though unseen, has increased to a point where one punch was able to knock out a Lieutenant level Shinigami and shatter their ribcage. ::Hiraishin Inari: (フライング雷神稲荷, Flying Thunder God of Inari) is the ability that becomes usuable at the Five Tailed State. It allows the user to move himself to another location in the blink of an eye. Although it is often compared with Shunpo, the speed of this technique is much greater. In principle, it revolves around manipulation of time and space rather than accelerated movement, but instead of bringing something to users, it sends them somewhere. Additionally, it makes no noise and produces no afterimage, allowing the user to appear behind someone unnoticed. ::Hitomiko (アイオブザフォックス, Eye of the Fox) is the ability that becomes usuable at the Six Tailed State. It is his Shikai's ability to create illusions so elaborate as to be almost indistinguishable from reality. When he turns off the illusions by force of will, the image shown melts away/shatters. Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo's Illusions is absolutely flawless; even if the target is aware that it is an illusion, they cannot resist its influence. However, one weakness was found when Seireitou used this to make clones of himself. Ryan noted how each clone had the shadow outline of a fox, except for one which was the true Seireitou. ::Kitsunetsuki (狐の月, Fox Moon) is the ability that becomes usuable at the Seven Tailed State. Seireitou utilized this ability, but he has yet to show the true nature of this technique. :Eight Tailed State: As Hanullim continues to release more and more energy, Seireitou gains more tails to his mighty reiatsu cloak. Now, at eight tails, Seireitou begins to form similar bones that were formed at the initial Bankai release. Now, these bones actually form a powerful humanoid figure, which Seireitou calls "complete". In this form, these bones are formed out of the intense reiatsu around his body, attached to the body with several thick reiatsu ligaments. Seireitou's own outer reiatsu becomes much more rigid, and is able to cut through most material. ::Joukai Sutoraiku: (天国ストライキ, Heaven's Strike) is the ability that becomes usuable at the Eight Tailed State. When Seireitou prepares the attack, he begins to gleam with a strong intensity of white shining light. Once enough power has been gathered, Seireitou strikes with astounding power, in the shape of a large white bird. When Minkai was struck by this, and seemingly survived, he mentioned how just a few seconds before being hit, he could actually see the golden gates of heaven within the blast's white light. :Nine Tailed State: As Hanullim continues to release more and more energy, Seireitou gains more tails to his mighty reiatsu cloak. Now, at eight tails, Seireitou begins to form similar bones that were formed at the initial Bankai release. At nine tails, Seireitou has acheived the final stage of Hanullim's reiatsu extertion and is almost prepared to access the full force of Bankai. The bones from earlier have now melted onto the aura of his nine tailed cloak, and has become harder than steel. Seireitou's own appearance is now lost in the aura, for the reiatsu has become to thick for normal eyes to see through them. He was shown to have enough power to completely destroy the north gate's sekki seki barrier above the Seireitei with a single strike from the Shikon Hisakiten. It appears that Seireitou must use his Hollow powers in order to control the flow of reiatsu leaving his sword and entering his body. This is so the great reiatsu amount at this state doesn't destroy his body. ::Kumiho: (아홉꼬리여우, Nine Tailed Fox) is the ability that becomes usuable at the Nine Tailed State. In reference to the states of his Zanpakutō's Bankai, Seireitou is able to summon a skulk of foxes. The foxes are controlled verbally by Seireitou and will chase down the enemy with the intent to cling via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the foxes erupt in explosions of varying size and power. Seireitou seems to be able to summon them without limit, thus overwhelming the enemy with their sheer numbers. These foxes are apparently pieces of Seireitou's soul that they are able to split apart and control in battle. Ryan Getsueikirite remarks that they are like flames, as they reform from any harm done to them (even if they are literally cut into pieces) to continue their attack without pause. It seems the origin of these foxes are from the amounts of reiatsu manipulated by Seireitou's Bankai. *'Maximum-Powered Bankai:' Once Hanullim has exterted all of it's inner reiatsu, Seireitou can now access his Bankai's true power. The nine tailed cloak's tails now surround Seireitou and cover his body completely. The tails then solify, becoming golden fans similar to those named "Uchiwa". Soon, the capsule-like fans open up, revealing Seireitou's new form. Now, his attire has drastically changed, His hair becomes more longer and flowing, and the red eye shadow around his eyes are now purplish. A strange taoist-like symbol is now visible on his forehead. His outfit becomes much more related to that of chinese martial art attire, and golden bands around his wrists along with a golden belt with complex designs become part of his uniform. The aura is also noted to be different. The aura is also seen to be less violent than the Seikouki, but not as gentle and flame-like as the original form as normally seen. His aura is also strange in appearance because it appears as reiatsu particles that flow around Seireitou's body. At this stage, he has complete control over reishi particles, and can even negate the effects of illusions based on the fact that illusion-type blades use reishi as a path to the nerves and senses of an opponent. Now that Seireitou can control these particles, he can negate and prevent such effects from a blade like Kyōka Suigetsu's Shikai. While his power at this stage has not yet been shown in actual battle, from behind the scenes, this form was able to pick apart an army of Arrancar in less than five seconds. Though he can choose when to manifgest Shinwacheon Hanullim's actual blade, it's true appearance is that of a golden-colored blade spear that is extremely similar in appearance to the ones used in the Shisō Kekkai (四葬結界, Quad Burial Barrier) Kidō. ::Devastating Spiritual Power: Seireitou's already vast spiritual power is significantly increased furthermore upon entering his maximum powered Bankai. Even at less than quarter strength, his spiritual energy is still comparable to a Captain Commander-level fighter. Just his presence in this stage is so devastating, that he needs to hold back the full might of his reiatsu as so not to kill his allies. His reiatsu could be felt as far as from another dimension; as shown when he fought with Major Hachiro in Hueco Mundo, Starrk could sense his reiatsu in the Soul Society. His reiatsu is able to shift into skeleton forms similar to the Bankai's initial activation; they form at Seireitou's heed, and disappear when he no longer requires their assistance. They can even form skeletal body parts, such as a arm or even head, to be used accordingly to their given shape and overall required use. ::Kyūkeiransa (驚くランス, Shattering Lance) is a reiatsu weapon created by Seireitou, that is very similar to Ulquiorra's Lanza del Relámpago. It creates a javelin-like weapon using his spiritual power, which he can use as a projectile or as a physical weapon. When thrown, it produces an incredibly-destructive explosion on impact, big enough to even land on Ryan despite him using flash step to escape from it. He can use these spears in rapid succession, considering that his reiatsu at this stage is free-flowing and all around him. Seireitou is also able to use this attack as a blade, which actually corrodes biotic material upon impact; as seen when Kyubaek's arm begin to melt, showing the bone. *'Reencarnación:' Hanullim Shikyoshiki (절대선죽음의식, Supreme Being's Death Ceremony) - Chillido Vólpino (金切り声を上げフォックス, Spanish for Screeching Fox); when released by it's command, "Collapse into Silence" (倒れろ当社装苑, taorero ni soen), a giant burst of reiatsu falls around Seireitou like that of black rain. Unlike other releases of those known as Resurrección, a Reencarnación is summoning the sealed powers of both the inner hollow (Vizard) and inner rosary (Shinkūmyō). In his released state Seireitou becomes fox-like. He gains a giant fox tail, his hair becomes longer and wilder, and he dons his hollow mask and it centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. Seireitou gains scarlet lines on his face that become broad and triangular and his fingernails lengthen and sharpen. His eyes glow intensely, appearing heterochromiatic; the left eye green, and the right eye orange. :Reencarnación Special Ability: An interesting feat about his spiritual energy is the fact of it being pure distortional energy, erasing anything that contacts with it. Ideally making it a atmosphere of black holes. All an opponent usually has is their own energy while he has the entire atmosphere. Also, his already high levels of speed have increased to such amounts that in conjuntion with his own pure distortional energy, he can manipulate interactions. However, in order to stabilze this power from destroying his surroundings, he uses a "cycle" of his energy, where he will exert and insert his energy inorder to keep himself and his surroundings from being destroyed by the distortial energy. ::Myōshu Shikiten (マスター天国の祭典の, Master of Heaven's Ceremonies) is a powerful energy attack that fires a concentrated, cyan green blast(s) of spiritual power in the shape of a crescent or fang. While it is similar to the Shikon Hisakiten, Seireitou has hinted that Myōshu Shikiten is Sanagi's technique, not Hanullim's. It seems to also hold illusion-based powers; when shot, it coils around the opponent and then shatters into reishi particles. When executed, the technique traps the target in an illusionary world that is completely controlled by Seireitou. The world itself holds the appearance of the outside world, so that his opponent doesn't even know they're in it. While inside, the inflicted opponent(s) are at the total mercy of Seireitou, and face the illusions formed by this technique's power. :Aborrecer (痛みから形成される嫌い; Spanish for "Hate", Japanese for "Hate formed from Pain") is Seireitou's Reencarnación's true ability. Behind him, a monster-like deity clad in a flowing white robe starts to form. Seireitou states that this is the manifestation of "true pain." The deity's white veil serves as a guard to any imcoming attacks; the being also holds a dagger-like blade in it's mouth that can be used for battle. When an opponent(s) is cut by the blade, their eyesight and reflexes start to slowly decline after every slash. Seireitou said that Aborrecer's blade combined with the white veil essentially makes him invincible. It appears that the being can also call forth mysterious white embers and use them for multiple purposes; it can use them for extra protection, or even use them for offensive such as throwing them or setting it's blade on fire to cause even more damage and pain to the opponent. These flames can also gather together and coat Seireitou's own blade in a holy fire, which supplement the power of the Shikon Hisakiten as well as the Myōshu Shikiten. It appears that Aborrecer is crucial in order to activate Segunda Etapa; the white flames of Aborrecer are needed for the activation. *'Reencarnación: Segunda Etapa:' It is extremely rare for him to use this ability, doing so only when he has sworn to cut down the opponent with his very own hands; it appears that even he fears the full force of this form. The true form of Hanullim Shikyoshiki - Chillido Vólpino is seemingly created by his blood, which glows and turns into spiritual energy, mixing with the white embers of Aborrecer. These flames form a large tornado around Seireitou. When the flames start to blow away, six beings are then present. What is truly strange about this form is that out of the six bodies, Seireitou's is not present. These six then battle in place of Seireitou; each of the six have revealed to possess usage of their own techniques. However, it isn't until these six are defeated that Segunda Etapa's true power comes into play. Once the six are defeated, they begin to reform a tornade of white flames. Out of the flames, appears Seireitou once more. However, one sheer difference is that Seireitou now dons pure white wings form on his back, as well as three halo-like circles places above his two shoulders and above his head, made of concentrated spiritual energy. It is unknown whether these wings are merely an aesthetic effect or if they can be used to fly. The spiritual energy and pressure of this form released is immense. The blade appears bright white with a greenish aura emitting from it; its aura takes the form of a dragon, earning it the name Amatsuhekiken (帝国の支配者の剣, Sword of an Imperial Ruler). The blade in this form is dangerous enough to cause aggravated injuries in one single blow. It can even fire off unnamed fangs of reiatsu, which are presumed to be either Shikon Hisakiten or Myōshu Shikiten. :Massive Cero: While in Segunda Etapa, he is able to use a much more powerful Cero. Its range is extremely wide, in proportion with the range and wingspan of Seireitou's reiatsu wings. It is pure white in color, in reference to the phase representing his aspect of death; "pain that causes a white death." Hollow Powers & Abilites Seireitou has demonstrated the ability to use both Shinigami and Hollow abilities. After donning his Hollow Mask, Seireitou demonstrated even more frightening abilities which he doesn't normally use in battle. Basically he knows what Hollow Seireitou and Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo know but adds his own powers while using his Mask. Summoning the Mask: When Seireitou dons his Hollow Mask, he unleashes with a burst of spiritual energy that falls around Seireitou as black rain, which Ryun remarks that it may be blood from Seireitou's enemies that has been gathered by the blade. An unusual thing about Seireitou's Hollow transformation is that his hair color changes from a pure pearl color to a dark scarlet red. His blade also becomes jet black, mostly the blade itself. However, this seems to only happen when he draws more power from Sanagi. Vast Spiritual Power: While wearing the mask, the spiritual power Seireitou possesses becomes even greater than before. His spiritual power is so great, that he was considered equal to Kenji. Full Hollow Trasformation: When Seireitou uses his Mask, he claims that he has no need to possess a "Arrancar-like" second form, like Ichigo Kurosaki. He claims to have mastered his Hollow's power through a Ceremonial Fight, which is the fight brought upon by Reverse Hollowfication. Seireitou can also utilize his Hollow Mask's power by simply donning yellow/black eyes, almost exactly like Hollow Seireitou's eyes. An unusual thing about Seireitou's Hollow transformation is that his hair color changes from a pure pearl color to a dark scarlet red. His blade also becomes jet black, mostly the blade itself. However, while the Full Hollow transformation hasn't been used, Haizo once commented to Ryan that it is a beautiful, yet devastating being of immense being. When Ryan got the idea to tempt Sei into using it, Haizo warned him not to, for it will bring about destruction far beyond what any enemy could cause. Seireitou transforms into a Beautiful Silver Glowing Kitsune with 9 Tails that are all dipped in a Mystic Gold at their edges where they begin. His legs and arms are ablaze with Reiatsu taking the form of a mystic Blue Flame. Hollow Combat: When Seireitou fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The Hollow mask also makes Seireitou more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Seireitou. Throughout the duration the Hollowfication, Seireitou has shown less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. However, Seireitou does not fight like a berserker, but more elegantly. His body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that he can stop his attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. Enhanced Strength: While using the Hollow mask, Seireitou gains a substantial increase in strength. As evident when he instinctively block an attack from Perentorio in his released state and after unleashing his Hollowfication state in his battle with Yusei, even was able to slightly pierce his sword. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Seireitou's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spirit power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, Seireitou attains power from three separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his Shinigami powers), that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Hollow powers), and that from his Zanpakuto (Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo), allowing him to draw power from all three sides. It could even be suggested that the Hollow mask allows Seireitou to recapture the energy he constantly leaks into the environment, making him more efficient. Shikon Hisakiten: When Seireitou wears his mask, the power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Shikon Hisakiten becomes drastically augmented to the point of exterminating multiple foe to a certain degree. Sonído: Seireitou manages to move at exceedingly incredible speeds, quick enough to appear behind Kenji's back and effectively counter him before the former could even turn to face him. Kenji also comments that his speed is not reached by the use of Flash Step; he actually uses Sonido. Quad-Focused Cero: This cero is much stronger then a regular cero, because it is focused and compressed hollow energy that moves in the blink of an eye. Also, Seireitou can use this form of cero in just his hollow mask form, taking a dark scarlet/red color, and even a Jet Black color at times. Garganta: (黒腔, ガルガンタ, Garuganta; Japanese for "black cavity," Spanish for "throat") is how Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Cero Crepúsculo: Spanish for "Zero Twilight". Though he tends to use his Aoshan, Cero Crepúsculo is a special Cero that Seireitou uses while in his Mask state. It's blast range is the same as Cero Oscuras, and it's power is determined by the amount of reiatsu Seireitou puts into it. It is a black and white color cero, to represent the two sides of Twilight. Shinkūmyō Powers Shinkūmyō (空の存在, lit. Empty Existance) are Xiāochú that have underwent a form of transformation involving the power of a Blanks' rejoining of it's Memory and Energy, becoming entirely new beings. Shinkumyo of this kind, grow a Blank-like Entity within themselves and can access it's power. The inner being is usually called the Inner Rosary, and is created when one attempts to supress their memories and feelings to an extent, to which they create a being within themselves. Seireitou's Inner Rosary is named Sanagi and exists within Seireitou's Inner World. To access his Shinkūmyō Powers, he uses a release command; "Rejoin the Chains of my Mind and Soul" and follows it up by stating the inner being's name, which in this case is Sanagi. This causes Seireitou to access a new state, to which his appearance drastically changes. He dresses in a tattered, casual white/pearl kimono with what seems to be a long-collared red cape on his back, relating to a Blank's Headpiece. His eyes have become snake-like and lavender, and his hair has become more wilder and is silver/pearl with a lavender tint to it. He wears a golden cloth around his waist and no footwear. While possessing all of the basic abilities that come with a Shinkūmyō, the full extent of his powers are still unknown but he managed to quickly overpower Ryuunaku in his released state, who earlier completely dominated Seireitou while using his Kansei Tamashi/Hollow Mask combination. Releasing his Restraints: As per to his release of power, the retraints on his mind and body have been removed, allowing him to bring his power to it's absolute peak. This causes all limitations and "barriers" of the Mind, Body, and Soul to be broken down and released. Shikai, Bankai, and Kansei Tamashi have melded together, removing the barriers between them, allowing Seireitou to access all of his power in one go. He fights like Sanagi, and will summon reishi chains to the hilt to swing his blade around, custom to Sanagi's way of fighting. His blade, now being only one, remains by it's Kansei Tamashi name; Hēisèrì Yínyuèliàng (검은태양실버문, lit. Black Sun, Silver Moon). Instant Regeneration: Like many Blanks, this form shows the ability to instantly regenerate any wound and even a missing limb. Enhanced Spiritual Power: His spiritual power is unknown, but Seireitou's already immense spiritual power increases drastically, and it is so overwhelming, that Ryan, Sakura, and Kai couldn't even breathe while they sensed his spiritual pressure, even though they were at another end of Hueco Mundo, far from Seireitou. Enhanced Reflexes: Although mostly not seen, Seireitou was able to easily dodge Ryan's Chánlánbǎoshí which as aimed at his head at close range. (Note: Ryan did admit he did have trouble controlling it) Enhanced Strength: Seireitou's strength is still unknown, but he managed to easily destroy a large portion of Las Noches's roof with the wake of a single slash of his sword and barehandedly crushed Ryan's strongest attack, and forced it to collapse before Ryan even got a chance to launch it. Enhanced Durability: Seireitou's durability has greatly increased, able to withstand several large explosions in his battle with Ryuunaku at close range with no visible damage. His skin and hands are also strong enough to catch and hold onto Ryan's strongest attack, without any damage. Unarikyo: His speed has reached a level where he leaves shimmering rainbow-colored after-images in his place. He can easily dodge, and it appears like Omniel's ability to teleport through a wormhole-like teleportation ability. Nevetheless, his speed is great enough to slice down several Blanks and Shinigami, without even appearing as if he ever moved, but meerly "existed" on one end, and now exists on the other end. Developed Techniques Getsuga Kenkon (宇宙の穴あけ器, lit. Piercer of the Universe): Getsuga Kenkon is a technique developed by Seireitou during his time as a Shinkūmyō. Seireitou gathers huge amounts of reishi from all chosen surrounding life forms, and conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass. The creation of the attack promotes a calm breeze away from the glowing blade full of the stored energy, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels colorful bands or radiation of Northern Lights-esque aurora. When used it is quite swift and quickly shot off from the blade's tip as it forms, and if Seireitou isn't careful of it, the Getsuga Kenkon could absolutely obliterate any target. Quotes * (To Byakko, after being asked if the Vizards were on the Gotei 13's side) "Isn't it obvious? Of course we aren't. We're not on your side. We're against Akujin. And we're on Ryan's side." * "As long as you are naive, you will never be able to reach me with your blade." * "Are you telling me to exploit an opening for the likes of you? Do not speak out of your league." * (To Ryan) "Just an average reiatsu level... and I thought you were special." * "You might think you know everything there is to know about me... but really, you're not even close." * "There is nothing but fear reflected in your sword. When you dodge, you're afraid of getting killed. When you attack, you're afraid of killing someone. Even when you try to protect someone, you're afraid of letting them die. Yes, your sword speaks to me only of absurd fear. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born of that. When you dodge, "I won't let them cut me." If you protect someone, "I won't let them die." If you attack, "I will kill them." Well, can't you see the resolve to kill you in my sword?" * (To Ahatake) "I'll drive you into a corner and make you remember that attack." * "A warrior who has lost their ability to fight is only going to be in the way." * "Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace." * (In his own thoughts) "When one comes to know love... they run the risk of carrying hate." Trivia * Seireitou Kuchiki was actually a Prototype character created to try out several ideas all at once. This article is actually the completed final result of my Seireitou character. * Seireitou's Name comes from two places: ** "Seireitou" came from the words "Pure" from Sei, "Soul" or "Spirit" from rei, and tou being a popular ending given to a male's name. ** The surname, "Kawahiru", comes from kawa (カワ, lit. "daytime") and hiru (昼, "surrounding") which comes together as "Surrounding Daytime", relating to Seireitou's mysterious ability to make anyone reveal their inner light. * Seireitou's relationship with Shiori has been hinted to be on the verge of romance, though both refused to admit it. Reactions from both of them over certain events and statements have shown this. * According to the Bleach Nagareboshi Databook: ** Seireitou's hobbies include meditation and martial art training. ** Seireitou's wishes to test his strength out against Hikaru and Echo. ** His favorite food is imagawayaki with grape filling, along with a side of miso soup. His favorite drink is hot oolong tea. ** Seireitou's favorite phrase is "nankurunaisa" (なんくるないさ, Everything will turn out alright in the end). Weaknesses Though being one of the most strongest characters in the Bleach Universe, he is not without weakness. *He has an irrational fear of cats, this includes Zanpakuto with a cat spirit. *Though he holds an honor code for not hurting females in battle, this rule seems to only be negated when fighting someone of demonic properties, who isn't a real woman. Other then that, he cannot bring himself to cause harm to females. *Seireitou's Bankai is unable to be used repeatedly; in that respect, basically means that he has a time limit inbetween each use, making it a more "one-shot, recharge" style Bankai. This is why Seireitou only uses Bankai as a last resort. *Though his offensive and speed are top-notch, almost matching that of Echo's, he greatly lacks in defensive and healing abilities. His Zanpakuto possesses one of each, though to a limited extent, and can only be used once or twice per release of his Bankai. *Seireitou seems to be slightly hemophobic, possessing a slight fear in causing blood to spill. This only applies to when larg amounts are spilled. If it is a few cuts or so, or a arm covered in blood, he isnt phased really. However, should the person or him be covered in blood, he usually freezes in shock at the slight of the large amounts of blood. Navigation Category:Royal Family Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Shinigami Category:Xiāochú